The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for skinning and trimming a product to be treated, in particular pieces of meat, fish or the like.
From the known German Patent 30 20 351, a skinning machine is disclosed in which a pressure roller acting as a pressure device is supported on a roller support that has a pair of double rocker arms. The rocker arms are formed from the long sides of a hood that covers the delivery device and are supported on the machine frame with a further pair of rocker arms. The product to be trimmed can thus differ in its thickness or size; as a result of the rocker arm arrangement the pressure roller can press the product to be trimmed in the desired manner in the conveyor belt in accordance with the restoring forces engaging the pressure roller.
When the apparatus is charged with a product to be handled that is of some form other than flat, an example being generally round or cylindrical bodies, such as haunches, pieces of meat, pieces of fish or the like, only a small tangential portion of the product to be treated can be skinned.
The skinning must be done manually. This is done either by using a knife or by a manually actuatable skinning machine. These methods are extremely dangerous. They can cause injuries to the hand as well as problems with the wrist bones and carpal tunnel syndrome.